mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Feature Updates
Friday April 23rd 2010 Challenge Mission: Paris Do you have what it takes to steal the Mona Lisa? Challenge Mission Paris will have 3 chapters, each with 3 jobs. Finish each chapter for a special Limited Edition Reward. To complete Paris you will need to collect special Parisian Maps which can be found from doing jobs, robbing, and fighting. They can also be harvested each day from the Challenge Mission: Paris page. Friday April 23rd 2010 Robbing Updates There have been several modifications to the robbing feature. You can now use a ‘burner’ cell phone to call for backup and retry failed robbing targets. Also, robbing people from their profile page is a lot more interactive and has improved rewards. We now show both robbing wins and losses on your profile page, and there are 2 new achievements for getting 9-0 robbing board clears. Friday April 23rd 2010 Property updates for Cuba, Bangkok, and Moscow Businesses in Cuba, Bangkok, and Moscow have a bold new flashier look and will now behave like the properties in New York. This change will allow us to roll out robbing for these cities in the near future. Monday April 19th 2010 Mystery Bags Updated Treasure chest keys, more boosts, XP, Stamina and other new gifts are now in mystery bags! Monday April 19th 2010 Animals Gone Wild Week This week only, find animals while robbing, fighting and doing jobs. You can also find animals in our new Vicious Crates. Animals are soon going to be a separate category of items that will be used in fighting and robbing. Thursday April 15th 2010 New Golden Treasure Chests New Golden Treasure Chests with all new items including the chance to win 1,000 Reward Points are now available by doing jobs! Friday April 02nd 2010 Easter Crime Basket For a limited time, take part in the Mafia Easter Crime Basket event. A Thugs Bunny, Free Gift item, new spins on old holiday traditions over in the featured jobs, and a Crew Collection aspect all come into play. Try to hunt down the entire collection! Monday March 29th 2010 Spring Sale Don’t miss the Spring Sale beginning today and continuing through Monday at 11:59pm PST where all items in the Marketplace will be on sale at ridiculous prices. Also, find the hidden Easter eggs next to select items to purchase at an additional discount and potentially win 100 Reward Points along with other amazing prizes. We’ve made the chances of winning the Grand Prize higher than ever before. Monday March 29th 2010 Pocket Rockets Test your luck in Zynga Poker. Level up 3 times (minimum level 6) and get the limited edition Pocket Rockets for free! Friday March 19th 2010 Mafia Wars Email Don’t miss out on exclusive rewards like Reward Points, Limited Edition loot and other goodies sent straight to your mailbox. If you haven’t yet, let your Mafia email you... Friday March 19th 2010 Mystery bags updated! New surprises, new gifts! Send Mystery Bags to your Mafia and make sure they return the favor! Monday March 15th 2010 Good News! Great news, we have extended the St. Paddy’s day featured job, collection drop, and Marketplace event through Wednesday, March 24. To celebrate, we are offering you 5 FREE Reward Points! Monday March 15th 2010 Lucky O’Reilly’s Treasure Hunt For this week only, find and purchase 7 mystery items in the Marketplace to potentially win 100 Reward Points! Make sure to be on the lookout for hints on which items to buy or check your Facebook requests as your Mafia can tip you off to which items increase the Pot O’Gold meter. Monday March 15th 2010 FEATURED ITEM SALE! Starting Friday, March 19th and running through Sunday, March 22nd, the Marketplace will be holding a St. Paddy’s Day Sale. All featured items will be discounted heavily so be sure to take advantage of this limited time sale.. Monday March 15th 2010 The Dublin Derby For a limited time, visit the horse track and make your own luck in the St. Paddy’s Day feature job. Items found at the Derby, along with drops in Fights and Jobs plus the Free Gift page item all play a major role in our latest collection. Monday March 15th 2010 Lucky O’Reilly’s Gold For this week only, find and purchase 7 mystery items in the Marketplace to potentially win 100 Reward Points! Make sure to check your Facebook requests as your Mafia can tip you off to which items increase the Pot O’ Gold meter. Thursday March 11th 2010 Invite your Farmville friends If you play Farmville, you can now invite your Farmville friends to play Mafia Wars. Thursday March 11th 2010 New Treasure Chest Vehicles Find new Treasure Chests on jobs to get these new super-charged vehicles. Thursday March 11th 2010 Crew Collections Go on a mission with your friends to find all the items in these special collections. Friday March 05th 2010 Email Confirmation To all users who joined the Mafia email club - we are starting to reward you in your mailbox! Check your email regularly for surprise rewards from Mafia Wars. Friday March 05th 2010 Gift Update There are new limited edition free gifts available to send. Thursday March 04th 2010 Chop Shop version 2 is live! Upgrade your Chop Shop and build more cars than before. Find parts by completing jobs and fights and use them to build unique cars, some will even boost your stats! Thursday February 25th 2010 Marketplace and International Payments - Grand Opening Hourly sale items, loot item specials, international payments in over 20 currencies. Experience the new buying experience. Thursday February 25th 2010 New Release Notes We have updated our Release Notes. Tuesday February 23rd 2010 Fearless and Mogul classes improved Fearless players now receive higher stamina regeneration. Mogul players now receive more cash from jobs. Change your class on the Marketplace page. Thursday February 18th 2010 Gift Safe House Respect Meter: Your "Respect" level moves up and down according to what your friends think of you. Check out the new Safe House: Respect Level Edition. Thursday February 18th 2010 Chop Shop Available: There is a new property available in New York. Build your Chop Shop and start producing illicit vehicles today. Monday February 08th 2010 New Valentine's Day event (Ends Feb 16th)! A new featured job, a new special edition collection, new gifts and the gift safe house: Mafia Love edition. Get the "Love Hurts" achievement by mastering the featured job and completing the special collection. Monday February 08th 2010 Valentine's Day Collection Collection drops happen in jobs, fights (wins only) and the featured job. The drops only last until the 16th, so make sure you complete the collection in time. Monday February 08th 2010 Gift Safe House - Mafia Love Edition: As friends respond to your requests for gifts your love meter goes up or down. Send your meter up to 100% to get a special item. Wednesday February 24th 2010 New Release Notes We have updated our Release Notes. Tuesday January 19th 2010 Join Zynga to help Haiti and its people today! 100% of all contributions to Zynga's HAITI Relief Fund will help our friends in Haiti who are suffering from the devastating consequences of Tuesday's earthquake. You can make a difference by visiting Zynga's HAITI Relief Fund Tuesday January 19th 2010 Treasure Chests We are introducing new hidden treasure chests that will drop while doing jobs. These chests are filled with exclusively themed Limited Edition items and require a key to open. Category:Updates